


Fire Burns Hot

by athaichi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambulences, Cheeky Eren Yeager, Firefighter!Eren, Housefire, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, Paramedic/First Responder!Levi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaichi/pseuds/athaichi
Summary: Prompt Fill: firefighter!Eren x paramedic/first responder!Levi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Fandoms_Forever.

**Third Person POV**

When Levi first pulled up to the apartment, he smelled smoke. It permeated the air, blowing in ash clouds that coated the inside of his lungs and stained his porcelain skin gray. He pulled the ambulance up to the triage area, one of the first to arrive. Turning his siren off but leaving his lights on, he jumped out of the first aid vehicle, the busy street eerily quiet in the mid-afternoon rush hour. Not that he’d be able to tell, though. The fire billowed and buffeted, roaring as it ate its way through the old apartment building. The heat was intense, and Levi could feel his skin tightening even at the safe distance he was at. 

“Well, I’d say we’ll be in for the long haul.” Hanji, Levi’s partner was unusually somber as they watched the fire jump and sputter, as if blown by invisible winds. Levi had been so consumed in the dancing flames that he hadn’t noticed them get out. 

“Mm.” He responded as he studied the flickering flames with a critical eye. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as the next building’s edge caught aflame. Although he itched to run towards the heat, he knew he would be of no help. This would need a group of well trained and organized firefighters to suppress. 

Levi was started into action as he witnessed the first couple of people stumble out of the new building. He shook his head as he started into a loping run. Why they wouldn’t have gotten out earlier, he didn’t know, but it part of his job to start crowd control as well as check people over for anything more than superficial burns. Levi could hear Hanji’s heavy boots behind him as he slowed right at the edge of the safety zone. 

“When’s the firefighters gonna get here?” He threw over his shoulder, just as he heard the distinct signal sounds of fire trucks and ambulances in the distance. 

“I’d say… Soon.” Levi rolled his eyes as he imagined the smirk on Hanji’s face as they answered. 

“No shit, Glasses.” He muttered before the first victims arrived, drawn to the distinct blue and white uniform that all ambulance paramedics had to wear. From then on, it was a blur, tagging people as fast as they could, sorting them into slightly injured, moderately injured and severely injured. They wouldn’t see the dead until later, if there were any. 

Levi and Hanji worked quickly, a vaguely mechanical feel to their work and the efficient speed of experienced first aid responders. Levi distantly heard brakes squealing, and then there were ten more hands checking and tagging people. Levi finished looking over a young girl who had tripped on the stairs as her mother had forced her to move quickly, before he stood off of his haunches and stretched out his limbs. His hands began to cramp from scrawling heartbeats and respiration rates on tags, his voice raspy and sore from explaining the systems over and over again. He looked over to find Hanji, as they had been separated from each other with the wave of victims that poured out. 

As Levi spotted them by their ambulance, he noted the presence of both the police and the firefighters. The police spelled good news, they would be in charge of crowd control, which left the paramedics like Levi to the work of patching up the victims. Levi started towards Hanji to make sure they didn’t get lost and accidentally wander into a dangerous area of the scene (don’t ask, it's happened before). Levi glanced back to the fire, seeing that it had consumed most of the first building, and the top floors of the other building were wrapped in crackling sparks, with tongues of fire jutting out of broken windows like red-orange fingers. 

As Levi was just about to reach Hanji, a fire truck barreled down the now empty street, screeching to a stop and parking haphazardly. As if on cue, about ten people jumped out of various doors, connecting ladders and unwinding hoses in a synchronicity that belied their young age. Only five of them were in full garb to go inside the buildings, the other five dressed in protective clothing, but not as much. They would be the ones carrying the victims back to the safe area so that Levi and Hanji could treat them. 

Within a minute, the new team had set themselves up, hoses connected to the hydrants, and oxygen tanks having been hooked on to several of the fighter’s backs. The last guy to cover his head with the tinted helmet smiled cheekily, brown hair ruffled and green eyes dancing like flames, hands forming rough peace signs before he stuck his head into the helmet and began the heavy run towards the building. The other four fanned out behind him, seeming to trust in him to lead them well. Levi watched as they moved across the ground quickly, moving much faster than he had seen any other team move. Behind them, the other five had quickly donned everything they needed, and had picked up stretchers, ladders and tarp to make sure that everyone got out safely. 

Levi watched with admiration of their courage and skill as the entrance team swarmed through the burning door and into the flames. 

“Well, we don’t have to worry much now.” Hanji’s voice came from Levi’s side. They must have finished dealing with their patient. 

“Why’s that?” He asked, still staring after the firefighters. Hanji gestured to the side of the red truck with glove covered hands, where a large 104 was printed as the vehicles number. 

“We’ve got the 104th team with us. They’re rumored to be one of the best in the country, and have often been called out to deal with large forest fires, natural disasters, and other big fires. Luckily, they call this city their home base, and work as normal fire fighters when not out on a big fire.” Levi nodded, convinced from what he had seen so far. 

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eren loved fire. He loved how it danced and twirled, bright and cheerful as well as deadly. He felt alive when he plunged into the flames, nerves on fire, senses haywire, heat pressing against him in a suffocating embrace. He loved how the roar filled his ears, pressing in until he was deaf to everything except for his quick breaths and quicker heartbeats. 

People said he had a connection, that the fire that he dearly loved played in his eyes, burning with the intensity of every blaze he fought. They said they’d never seen someone so in tune with how a fire would move, that Eren instinctively know what was going to fall, what was safe and what was not. 

Eren just loved fire, how it would try and court him into death with it’s tricks. 

The heat pressed against Eren’s suit, squeezed him like a glove. Pausing just inside the entryway, he took a second to just look around. Without turning, he signaled with his hand to the rest of his group, dedicating them to split up into two teams to search the bottom floor. He and Jean took the left hallways, leaving Mikasa, Annie and Ymir to the right hallways. Splitting off, he and Jean worked perfectly, one of them busting a door open, the other checking the room before closing the door behind them, and then moving on to the next door. They found three people, all in the same room and passed out from the smoke. Eren grabbed the child, and swung the woman over his shoulder while Jean grabbed the man. Working together, they maneuvered the three limp bodies out of the building, and signaled to Marco that they were going up a floor. When they got back in the building, the girls were already waiting. 

Asking through hand signals, Eren found that the girls had found an additional two people in their wing. Pointing up, the group trooped up the stairs. Here, the heat was intense, and Eren could feel it burrowing through his suit. Splitting up again, he gave a second of thanks for the fact that there were only three floors in the building, and that there were other firefighters who were taking care of dousing the fire and sweeping the other building. On this floor, Eren and Jean had thankfully only found one victim, who Jean climbed down a ladder with. Eren and Jean met back up with the girls before they got to the last floor. As soon as the last person stepped off the wooden stairs, they broke, falling to the lower floors as the supports were consumed by the hungry blaze. 

Quickly, the five of them worked together to clear the rooms. Unfortunately, the fire had apparently started in the bottom and although the people had tried to escape, they were blocked by the fire at the bottom of the stairs. This was also the smokiest part of the building yet, and a lot of the people were barely able to move due to shock and the smoke inhalation. 

Eren and his team moved quickly, but with Eren obviously tense and scanning the fire, the crew knew that they wouldn’t be able to get to all the doors. Soon they just began opening the doors, looking quickly and then moving on without conducting a proper search. After opening every apartment door, they filed down an extended ladder, Eren’s constant scanning moving them quicker than they should have, and after Ymir’s foot slipped off a rung, they slowed down to safely get to the ground. 

They were greeted by slapps on the back from the rest of the crew as they took off their helmets and walked back over to their truck. Eren caught the eye of the cute paramedic he had made eye contact with earlier, but before he could wink, the faint sound of crying caught his attention. 

Whipping around, he immediately saw the little girl standing behind a half-open window on the second floor. Without a thought, Eren dropped all of his heavy gear and sprinted back to the flaming building. His mind calculated fast, quickly dismissing any thoughts of going through the inside and when he reached the building he was grateful for all of the ornate architecture as it made good handholds and footholds as he propelled himself up. 

“EREN, YOU SUICIDAL BASTARD, AT LEAST TAKE YOUR FUCKING HELMET!”

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Levi breathed out a sigh of relief as he watched the bright eyed boy climb down from the open window, letting out a tension he hadn’t known that he harbored until the boy’s feet touched the ground. He watched as the boy pulled off his helmet, hair even more disorganized than before, and a giant radiating smile stretching his cheek wide. 

Levi even smiled as he watched him laugh with his friends in front of the building, clapping each other on the back as they trooped away from a job well done. The boy's green eyes caught his, green lightning sparking through his veins and jolting down his spine. Then, the fire fighters head snapped around to face the building and he stilled. Levi followed his gaze and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a young girl trapped on an upper floor. 

Levi’s eyes jolted back to the firefighter as he broke into a run, his breath caught as he realized the other man wasn’t wearing a helmet or oxygen tank or more than half the things that he would have needed. Even in such a terrifying moment, Levi had to take a moment to watch how wide his stride was, how he kept his head up and his electric eyes focused, how the flames lit his face in an orange glow that sharpened the angles of his forehead and jaw. 

He distantly heard one of the 104th crew of firefighters yelling at the boy, and the only thing that Levi got from it was that the other boy’s name was Eren. 

Levi’s gaze snapped back to the window and he swore as he realized that the girl had disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Flicking back down to the firefighter named Eren, his heart stopped as he saw him climbing among the architectural spires that dotted the building, swinging from windowsill to windowsill, somehow keeping in line with the window where the girl had been. Levi watched breathlessly as the boy climbed higher, finally reaching the window where the girl was. Pulling out a hammer that Levi didn’t know he had, he smashed the glass and climbed through the broken window. 

Levi mentally counted as the seconds went by without any sign of him. Below the window, the rest of the 104th crew quickly opened a tarp that would act as a net to catch both Eren and the girl. 

Levi was at seventeen seconds when the windows on both sides shattered from the heat. Levi felt his ears muffle and his knees weaken as the glass sprayed down on the crew below. 

Finally, finally, at thirty-four seconds, Eren appeared, face soot streaked and coughing, with the girl under his arm. Levi let out a half-breath, at least Eren was alive. Levi watched as Eren looked down, then held the little girl out as carefully as he could and dropped her into the waiting tarp. Levi felt Hanji, who had come up behind him, give a sigh of relief, but Levi wasn’t quite relaxed yet. 

When Eren had seen that the girl had been rolled off carefully, he crouched in the window, arms steadying himself. Levi watched as he took one last look behind him, his body stiffening in surprise before he fell forward, a torrent of flame spitting out behind him. Levi’s body froze, his mind slowing down as he watched Eren fall, lower and lower until his body hit the tarp with a disturbing whump and then Levi was running. 

Heart pounding, blood racing, mind blanking he ran, snagging an emergency bag as he passed by. He could hear Hanji behind him, ordering two other unoccupied paramedics to grab a stretcher and supplemental oxygen, before they took off right behind him. 

Levi reached the firefighters first, quickly handing over the girl to Hanji, who immediately started her on oxygen and took her basic vitals. They were still too close to the roaring flame to do anything more extensive. Levi grabbed Eren as he was rolled off the tarp, sagging under his limp weight before Hanji helped him roll the other man onto the stretcher. A two-toned man, one who had gone into the building, who introduced himself as Jean Kirstein helped Hanji roll the stretcher back as Levi took Eren’s vitals. 

Reaching the safe-zone, Levi immediately loaded Eren into the back, along with the little girl Eren had saved. Jean got in the back, saying that he was the one who knew Eren the best, and that he was a good friend of Eren’s who could get in contact with his family. Hanji got in the back as well, to monitor both patients. 

Levi flipped the siren back on as he tore back to the hospital. Once there, he signed both of the patients over to the hospital nurses, and watched as Eren was carted away. 

Hanji came up beside him, tucking their phone back into their pocket. 

“Erwin says we’re off for today.” Levi grunted, but stared at where Eren had been taken. Hanji just sighed and left him. 

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eren gained sound back first. There was a gentle whoosh of air flowing past him, a steady beeping that came from somewhere besides him. He slowly regained smell, and wrinkled his nose at the disgustingly sterile smell of hospital sheets. His eyes felt gooey, as if sealed shut. When he raised his hand to rub at them, he felt a tug at his skin. 

“Take it easy, idiot. You had some pretty bad burns there.” That voice, he knew that voice. It was one that rang annoyance, but the only person who inspired those feelings was Jean, and Jean didn’t go to a hospital. Why was he in a hospital anyway? 

Eren blinked his eyes open, and then immediately shut them against the light. Squinting, he waited until they adjusted, and then opened them completely. 

“What happened, horse-face?” Eren asked, voice raspy from disuse. 

“Well, Mr. Hero. First you climbed up two stories, then went inside of a burning building to save a little girl, who by the way is fine, and then you fell out of said building and almost crushed both Sasha and Connie. Then that cutie paramedic who you were eyeing earlier came running over and got you to the hospital, ASAP.” Eren processed that for a moment. 

“Huh.” He let out a sigh of air. 

“You do have a visitor though.” Jean went on conversationally. 

“I do?” 

“Yes, numbskull. That’s what I just said.” Jean sounded out as though he was talking to someone in a different language. 

“Who is it?” Eren asked, surprised.

“I’ll just send them in after me.” Jean replied mysteriously. 

Eren watched as Jean left. A minute passed and Eren’s restless fingers were just starting to play with the sheets when the door opened. In came the paramedic that Eren had thought was beautiful. His mind blanked. 

The raven-haired man closed the door behind himself slowly, and then settled down into a chair. Eren thought he looked weird outside of his work uniform, the black he wore instead not unwelcome. An awkward silence stretched between the two of them. 

“So, how are you feeling?” The man asked, his voice smooth and low. 

“Fine.” Eren replied, trying to mask a grimace as a smile. The other man rolled his eyes and leaned forward, giving Eren an excellent view of his muscled chest and steel-gray eyes as he felt against Eren’s neck and heart. The machine behind him beat faster as the other man’s cool hands smoothed over his hospital gown, embarrassing Eren. The man just raised one delicate eyebrow as he looked at Eren’s flush. He leaned back in his chair. 

“I think you owe me a thank you.” He stated in a flat tone. Eren didn’t know where he got the confidence, but if asked later, he would have told you that he was still a bit loopy from the pain medications. 

“How ‘bout I take you to dinner as a show of my gratitude.” Eren asked, lowering his voice and giving the other man his best look. They looked at eachother for a minute, before the raven male snorted. 

“You better have something better than that, brat. You don’t even know my name.” Eren waggled his eyebrows. 

“Pardon me. May I be graced with the name of such a handsome gentleman as yourself?” Eren asked playfully. 

“Maybe over dinner.” The other man replied.


End file.
